


Day 2 - Idol/Fan

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, Jensen isn't an actor, M/M, Misha still plays Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a huge Supernatural fan. He loves the books as well as the tv show. His favorite character is Castiel and he's crazy about Misha Collins. He has a rather lucky encounter when he ventures into his favorite book store to buy the newest novel in the Supernatural series by Carver Edlund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Idol/Fan

**Author's Note:**

> So Jensen isn't an actor in this. Someone else plays Dean. Just to be clear. Everything else is the same though save the book series by Carver Edlund being real. Enjoy!

Jensen sighed as he walked into his favorite book store. The relief of being in a place he loved was satisfying. He had a bit of an addiction when it came to books and thus had to set strict rules in place for himself. 

He only went once a week and only bought one book. Otherwise he'd go broke and there would be no room in Jensen's apartment for him. He was excited even more this week though. The new Supernatural book had been released the day before and he was eager to get his hands on it. 

He made his way up the stairs to the second level of the store, heading for the science fiction section. There was a display set up for the newest book in the Supernatural series and Jensen was quick to grab one. He smiled as he took in the cover, seeing the faces of the actors that played in the tv show adaptation of the novels. 

Jensen had a thing for the guy who played Castiel, Misha Collins. Misha’s face was on the cover. He'd heard through social media that Castiel would play a vital role in this novel and Jensen was eager to find out what happened. 

He took the book and went to find a quiet section of the store. He had a while before he had to be anywhere so he could sit and enjoy the new book for a bit. 

When he reached his favorite little nook in the back corner, however, he found that one of the two chairs located there was already occupied. 

The man seated there had on a dark hoodie with jeans and boots. A hat with a chicken and the word ‘Cock’ on it was covering his dark hair. He was holding the same book as Jensen, reading through it. He didn't look up when Jensen arrived, seemingly engrossed in the story. 

Jensen didn't want to disturb him so he took a seat quietly in the other chair. He opened the front cover of the book, already grinning as he began to read. 

Time lost all importance as he lost himself in the world of the Winchesters and their loyal angel, Castiel. He loved the new story already and was completely enthralled when he heard the man beside him speak for the first time.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me…” The voice had his eyes widening, his head darting up and looking over at the man. He knew that voice…

Sure enough, blue eyes looked at him sheepishly and the man, Misha Collins himself, smiled awkwardly. “Sorry. Unexpected character development.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped, seeing double. Misha sitting in front of him and looking out from the cover of the book the actor still held in his hands. “...oh my god…”

“Heh. Uh. Hi. Misha Collins. But I think you know that already apparently.” Misha offered a hand and Jensen nearly fell out of his chair trying to reach forward and shake it. 

“Holy shit. Yeah, of course. I'm Jensen. Jensen Ackles. Oh my god, are you really sitting there?” He mentally facepalmed at himself and the sheer level of fangirling that he was achieving. 

Misha huffed a quiet laugh and glanced down at the chair he was sitting in, wriggling his butt on the seat a bit. “Looks like. Nice to meet you, Jensen.”

“Dude… Oh god you said my name. Shit, I'm losing my mind, I'm sorry. “ He shook his head, took a deep breath, then tried again. “Nice to meet you too. I'll get myself together in a minute, sorry. This is just so wild. You're my favorite actor and I'm totally crazy about Castiel….”

That earned a smile from Misha Collins that Jensen would remember until his dying fucking day. “Thank you. I really appreciate that. I see you're looking to find out what happens next too, huh?” He nodded to the identical book in Jensen's hand. 

“Yeah. Been looking forward to it since last year. The way Edlund ended the last book had me agonizing over what happened to Cas.” Jensen shook his head. “I hope he doesn't kill him off.”

“Me too. That's why I had to come grab a copy.” Misha chuckled. “He doesn't die at least.”

“Oh thank god.” Jensen slumped in his chair in relief. “I'd never forgive him if he killed off Cas.” His words earned another laugh from the actor as he rose from his chair. 

“Same here. You planning on buying that?” He nodded to Jensen's book.

“Absolutely. I just wanted to sit for a bit and get through the first few chapters.” He was confused by what Misha did next though. 

“May I?” He held out a hand for the book, which Jensen gave him. He pulled out a pen from the bag at his feet and opened the book to the inside of the front cover. He wrote briefly, then offered the book to Jensen with a smile. “It was nice meeting you. I unfortunately need to get going, however. Enjoy the story.”

“It was awesome meeting you. Thanks so much…” Jensen took the book back, grinning at Misha as the actor nodded and left, bag on his shoulder and hat pulled low. 

“Holy shit…” he whispered to himself when he was alone, then hurried to open the book again and look inside. 

_How about we discuss this more over dinner? If not, it was great to meet you, Jensen._  
_Misha Collins_

There was a phone number underneath Misha's signature and Jensen had to read then re-read the words to make sure he understood them correctly. 

The sound that came out of his mouth was not human.


End file.
